


Mermaid Nines!

by Leemonade_jpg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Art, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mermaid Nines, Orca Mermaid, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leemonade_jpg/pseuds/Leemonade_jpg
Summary: uhh i drew this cause i was bored and really like wolveria's fic.... (sorry this is bad, i just really love your writing) hope you like it :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mermaid Nines!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolveria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/gifts).



> Program: Procreate (ios)  
> Tools: iPad Pro, Gen 1 Apple Pencil  
> Time: About 1 hour 30 mins


End file.
